1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to a watch, especially to a wristwatch, with a drive, by which a gear train of a digital display comprising one or more number disks can be driven rotatably in cyclical steps having a manually actuatable disk adjusting mechanism
2. Description of the Related Art
In the digital display of a watch, strong stepping forces are required to advance the number disks cyclically in steps.